Life Plus 2
by Justifye
Summary: Derek Venturi is a sucessful carefree bachelor living it up in New York, until his ex girlfriend shows up with the suprise of his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Two in a Half Months ago...**_

"You can be a real _bitch _", Derek Venturi remarked with unhidden distate yanking on the bathroom door of his New York apartment so hard it nearly fell off its hinges. The 21 year old was shirtless, and fuming with rage when he saw the source of his headache with her back turned. It was his girlfriend of 6 months, Casey Mcdonald his also _almost _ step-sister. You'd think they'd learned from George and Nora's half- hearted attempts at dating before they decided they were better of friends.

They'd met again coincidently in college and it turned out they both still hated each other, the only thing diffrent now was that they were in a relationship. Voalitle, and reckless but a relationship nontheless. But none of that matter now because they were having one of "those days".

Derek blamed it on her menstural cycle, and she blamed it on him being a complete an utter arrogant asshole who only held disregard for his own feelings. He was the same jerk she'd had to briefly live with before her mother came to her senses. The only significant change was his bank account. They both been juniors at the University of Toronto when Derek had been recruited to play hockey professionally for some big-shot team in New York, and would be leaving Toronto indefinetly. They'd mutually decided break up over the long-distance until Derek asked her to be his actual _girlfriend _ and move with him. At first she was reluctant about her school credits, but eventually gave in. She'd lived there most of her life, and always wanted to go to NYU. She'd agreed to everything except living together in her own "Casey" way of being independent. It'd been the happiest day of Derek's life, a professional hockey job and the girl of his dreams. Except today wasn't Derek's favorite version of Casey.

She was packing _again, _like she did robotically after every fight.

Casey scoffed in response ignoring the sting of his words and continued to haphazardly pack away the clothes she'd accumalated from overnight sleepovers, sick-days, or lazy sundays in her over-stuffed duffle bag and toss it across her shoulders.

"Screw you, Derek! you won't have to worry about my bitchness for much longer", she hissed bumping into him harshly on her way to the bathroom to collect various items.

Derek shot her a death glare from his sleek black dressers and tighten the towel loosely hanging from his waist after his quick shower.

"Real mature Case", he spun around to face her . "Pack your bags like you always do. Pout, kick, scream i'm not chasing you this time" Derek warned uninterestedly. Instead of having a girlfriend he felt like he'd been dating a cantankerous 5 year old.

She flailed her arms up in response.

"I didn't ask you to, I'm done this time Derek", Casey's voice screeched throughout the spacious 5th floor apartment. She was sure the older couple below them were annoyed but she could care less. Her honey brown hair had falling from its perfect bun and hung in her face while she packed with more convinction until she realized she'd let something in the bathroom.

Derek's shoulders slumped. So she was actually serious this time? His anger fizzled to a dull murmur, he didn't even remember what they were arguing for.

"Why are you overeacting, its only for three months? ", Derek barked when she tried to side-step him on her way to the bathroom he grabbed her by the elbow.

Casey pushed him with all the energy she had, which was unfortunate because he only went back an inch or two.

"You're a lying, cheating, bastard" she pushed him again when he tried to encircle his arms around her tiny waist.

Derek scoffed feeling venom corse through his veins. " And you're a homely, bookish prude-

Casey gasped as if he'd thrown cold water on him and without a backwards glance she reached up and slapped his face, _hard._

'Whack'

Derek rubbed the stinging red handprint on the side of his chiseled jaw and resisted the urge call her a few more obscenities. For her hand to be so small it surely packed a punch.

When she reached up to slap him again Derek was prepared and tightly gripped her wrist while she struggled against his muscular frame trying to get free.

"Let... me...go", Casey grunted painfully when Derek pushed her onto her back with her hands chained behind her head.

His freshly showered body had dappend her olive-colored T-shirt, and the front of her jeans which only irritated her more.

"No!", Derek yelled propped in between her thighs in order to pin her down. "Not until you calm down".

Hearing the word calm made Casey want to be anything but. She hated feeling overpowered by Derek. Even though he was a striking 6'3 and she was a measly 5'3 she knew she was at a disadvantage.

Casey writhed underneath his trying her best to kick, and scream but her limbs were all being weighed down by her inconsiderate ass of a boyfriend. She was frozen, aside from her wiggling she was helpless.

Trying to compose himself Derek ignored the obvious boy reaction shooting through his lower body. Between Casey's bonafide wrapped snugly underneath him, and the way she looked incredibly sexy in the morning light Derek couldn't help but feel a little intrigued.

If she could close her mouth long enough, he reasoned.

When he zoned back in she was still screaming and struggling underneath him, oblivous to the fact that instead of pissing him off she was turning him on.

"Let me go!", Casey insisted. "You're so-

Before she could get her sentence out Derek forcefully thrashed his mouth against Casey's in a passionate, hateful kiss. At first she stiffened, her lips stood in suprise but after awhile they slumped against Derek's and moved to the back of his bare neck. Within seconds Derek had slid her shirt over her head and quickly descarded it across his suprisingly neat bedroom floors, followed by her jeans and the towel that had been around his waist. Everything else happend in a blur.

~.~

Casey woke with a start, almost positive she dreamt she'd slept with her ex-boyfriend. She couldn't have slept with him, right? She'd simply came over to the jerk's apartment to get a few things. Her hopes had diminished when she saw Derek's broad shoulder breathe in and out rhthymically. Without wasting time she peered underneath the crisp white sheets and winced when she realized she was completely naked, aside from the red bruises on her neck and inner thighs.

"Oh, no", Casey breathed wrapping the sheet around her body before quickly gathering up her sprinkled clothing before making a quick dash for the bathroom. After a quick shower she'd gathered her thoughts, and decide last night was an impulsive mistake on both their parts.

Nothing had changed, Derek was still commitment phobic and she was still relationship obsessed.

She tip-toed back inside Derek's bedroom and reached for her cell phone deposited next to Derek's arm. Cautiously reaching for it Casey gasped when Derek's hand grabbed her hand.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked with a voice that suggested he'd been woke as long as she had.

Casey adjusted her duffle and waited for Derek to slap her phone into her palm.

Derek propped himself on his elbows and ruffled his adorably messy bed-head hair out of his face wating her response.

"I meant what I said Derek... this morning changes nothing", Casey spoke somberly while she made to leave.

"So thats it, no second chance?" Derek stood up and reached for the jeans he had yet to wear.

Casey tugged her suitcase quicker when she felt the familar sting of her burning tears.

Derek closed the space in between them and tried to hug away her sadness but she quickly pushed him away.

"But I love you".

"Then leave me alone", she closed the door disapearing all at once.

Derek pounded his fist into the dry wall leaving an ugly imprint before mopily moving back to his bed. He was sure he had her back this time.

Regretfully he moved to one of his silken suitcases and lifted it revealing the tiny black box. With a sigh he opened the case revealing a sparkling, clear faced, princess cut diamond engagement ring.

Feeling his anger get the best of him Derek hurled the box across the room.

_He was done. _

Casey looked thoughtfully at the two hockey tickets tucked neatly in the envelope adressed to her from Derek. Apparently his team was back from Europe and were having their fist home game tonight.

"Ooooh", a voice beamed from behind her.

Casey turned to the sound of the voice and smiled faintly when she saw her best-friend and former roomate Emily.

"Can it wait?" Derek asked adjusting his black duffle bag on his shoulder and simultameously scribble his autograph on some kid's hockey puck. Casey walked reluctantly behind him and tried her best to ignore the blinding camera flashes, and anxious crowd of reporters, paparazi, and fans.

"I'm pregnant, its yours".

Derek stared blankly at his ex-girlfriend out of pure shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Casey", Derek grinned holding his hands up in suprise overlooking the petite brunette walking towards him with her messy chic beach waves.

His smiled slightly faltered the moment he saw a new pudge in her midsection. Casey was way too body concious to randomly pack on pounds, and if she had her crazy dance schedule would've melted them away.

When she was within reaching distance Derek _knew _ something was diffrent.

"You've gotten fat", he playfully admonished taking another long look at her glowing features. She looked perfectly sunkissed in a orange bandu maxi dress that accentuated the not obvious bulge in her stomach.

"Gee, thanks Derek. Thats the first thing a girl wants to hear", Casey giggled half-heartedly and embraced the awkward one arm hugged before they moved to sit down at the sleek tables outside the lunch bistro.

"Its good to see you Case", Derek spoke honestly and slid his aviators to his hairline to closer inspect her crazy, volatile ex-girlfriend. She seemed so much calmer now, her hair was longer, skin clearer, and if it was possible she looked even more stunning than when they first met.

He'd been in the presence of A-list actresses, and Supermodels fawning over him but still Casey was the prettiest.

"You too", Casey squinted her ocean blue eyes. "Hows it feel to be back in New York?" she asked casually hooking her dark hair behind her studded ears.

Derek stretched his arms above his head stifling a yawn and shrugged , trying to look cool.

"Theres nothing like New York in the summer", he breathed inhaling the crisp air. He, and his team had spent two months overseas promoting.

Casey nodded awkwardly, and silently exhaled in releif when a waitress came buy to take their order. Normally, she'd order a polite Ceasar salad with dressing on the side but she was starving and had been craving an angus burger with lots of fries.

"Yeah um.. I guess i'll take the chicken fettucini, with extra sauce and she'll have the salad-

"Actually", Casey chirped. "I'll have the angus beef, with turkey, and a platter of chilli cheese fries".

"Impressive", the tiny waitress admonished with a grin. "Anything else?"

"No, that'll be all for now", Casey smiled politely and watched as their waiter skimpered away.

Derek squinted his amber eyes skeptically. "Are you sure you didn't want anything else? I'm sure you could get an order of everything in the fridge", he teased. Yes, there was certainly something diffrent about her. She seemed...relaxed. He felt a sense of pride watching her order _real _ food and not that tiny proportionalized crap.

Casey blushed.

"Sorry".

"No, I love it", he joked and quickly stopped himself. They weren't lovers anymore, and they certainly weren't friends. She walked out on him, literally the day before he was about to propose. He was heart broken, and spent majority of his down time under whatever flavor of the week he chose whether is was Miss America, or some faceless A-list actress.

And the only reason he'd even agreed to meet her was so that he could shove it in her face. But now, sitting directly across from her he just wanted to lean foward and kiss her until they forgot the past.

"Casey, what are we doing?" He asked seriously and furrowed his thick eyebrows.

Casey laughed looking away from the laminated menu. "Having lunch".

"No", Derek motioned to the space in between them. "I mean what are _we _ did you even invite me here? The last time I saw you, you told me you hated me":

"You told me the same", Casey rebuttled imaturely but stopped herself before she went any further.

"I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it", she chewed her bottom lip nearly drawing blood.

Derek leaned back in his chair uninterestedly. "I've been in Japan for the last few months, I doubt anything can shock me now", he shrugged bringing his water glass to his mouth.

Casey nodded as if convincing herself.

"I'm pregnant".

Derek lowered the glass, and felt his left eye twitch in pure rage. "Congrats Case", he said sarcastically. "You've managed to get yourself knocked up by some random guy? How could you be so stupid?" He demanded angrily and took a healthy sip from his glass to calm his nerves.

Casey clenched her eyes shut, and exhaled calmly.

"You really are stupid", she narrowed her eyes at him in utter disgust and crossed her arms. "You're the only person i've been with since we broke up", Casey barked motioning to the magazine stand with Derek and some blonde plastered across it.

Derek felt light headed and confused. "What are you saying?"

"Its yours", Casey spoke matter of factly.

Derek ran his tanned hand across his face, trying to process what he was hearing.

"How?" He stupidly blurted.

"Well, when two people love each other very much. Or in our case-".

He held up his hand to stop her. "But..I mean...i'm...I can't-".

Casey breathed just as the waiter had came back with their food. "I was just as shocked as you, and until recently I didn't even know if I wanted to keep it..".

"So when did you plan on telling me any of this? The kids 18th birthday? I have rights ", Derek said leaning closer to make his point.

"I found out a few weeks ago.. and no one really knows. But i'm not asking for child support. I've decided it'd probably be best to raise it alone, with your lifestyle and all... and I didn't want you to find out from someone else".

Derek shook his head in disbeleif, and felt something in the pit of his stomach sink with dread.

He certainly wasn't prepared to be anyones father at 23, but it wasn't Casey decison to make.

"My lifestyle? Seriously?" He deadpanned, training his orbs on her skeptically. She was the same annoying know it all, the only difference now was a pound or two.

Casey blinked and rubbed a palm across the wrinkles forming in between her brow. She knew this was going to happen.

"You can't take care of a child-".

"I'm rich!" Derek exclaimed, truly confused. " I'm more than capable".

Casey took an even breath before speaking. "Financially yes, mentally, physically... no".

Derek scoffed, he was more than offended. She didn't think he was good enough?

"So what, you're just going to tell your boyfriend its his?"

Casey tried her best to cool her anger down to a minimum. " His name is _Eric _ and he _isn't _ my boyfriend. And why do you even care? You have no responsibilty, you get to keep your playboy lifestyle. You should be thanking me. Can you even imagine you with a kid? Trust me, we'd all be better off if-".

Derek looked stricked. " Who are _you _ to sit there and judge me? ", he barked . " You don't know me or what i'm capable of... so fuck you", Derek added the last part truly heated.

Okay, Casey thought, maybe that was going a bit far. Afterall, it wasn't all his fault.

He abruptly stood up and pointed his finger right between her eyes, with pure venom pouring through his pores.

"Real mature", Casey muttered. She hadn't expected Derek to want to be so involved, but deep down she wanted him to pretend to care for _once. _ But this time, he cared more about the life growing inside of her than he ever did for her.

"Don't give me that bullshit ok? You're right we are better off without each other. And I never have to see your face again i'll be fine. But i'm going to see my kid, regardless", he promised before dropping a crisp hundred dollar bill on the table for their meal.

"But we hate each other!" Casey screeched frantically. " How can we possibly raise a child together?"

"Newflash princess people do it all the time", he barked before motioning for the valet to bring his car.


End file.
